A number of prior art devices for this field have been disclosed and taught. For reference, one is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,936,113; 3,393,933; 3,647,260; 3,836,043; 4,003,180 and 4,106,739. All of these references disclose a resilient bumper of one means another. With specific regard to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,739, a continuous hollow edge member is taught. The disadvantage of this device is one of aesthetics; when the device is applied to the curved edges of a seating device frame, the edging member loses its preformed shape and gives the appearance of collapsing. None of the prior art teaches an edging member capable of retaining its preformed shape when said edge member is applied to the curved frame of a chair, for example, its seat back, or other seating device frames.